Private Time
by CertifiedFangirl15
Summary: The Hero squad are at a beach. Lance and Eze are nowhere to be found. Little do the others know, things are getting a little...hot. Warning: BOY X BOY. SMUT. YAOI. You have been warned.


**STANDARD WARNING: BOY X BOY. SMUT. R18 STUFF. IF U CANT STAND STORIES LIKE THESE I KINDLY ASK YOU TO LEAVE. thank you.i own nothing.**

 **Hello! I have another yaoi story! Yaaay! This is my contribution to the growing(?) yaoi community! Yaaaaay**

 **BONUS! LANCE X EZE! WOOP! Meheh. Okay. So chapter 9 of AHSAA (A hero's story and an assassin's hesitation) had a part where they where nowhere to be found... Well, wanna find out where they went and what were they doing? Read on to find out! :D I'll make this a two-shot because I have another idea for them upupupu..**

 **Lance POV**

'How did I get myself i to this situation?!' I thought as I tried to wiggle myself free from my imprisonment. Currently I am trapped in the arms of a certain idiot that has no intention on setting me free. We were in one of the cottages that were slightly concealed by trees. One would need to take a look at the area twice to see it. I have no idea how he knew about this.

The place itself wasnt bad. It looked more like a room than a cottage though. Curtains were draped over the open areas so that we couldn't be seen. A wide sofa was in the middle, a table of refreshments and ice beside it, and reclining chairs placed in the sunny spots. It had a small fridge with food, and a fruit basket on top. The cottage has a great view of the ocean, and a small pier on an island could be easily seen if one has enhanced vision. I sighed.

"Get off me! You're not even drunk!" I said, while trying to swat his arms away. I heard him chuckle and he guided us to the sofa, him sitting down and me forced to sit in his lap. I felt my face heat up and I tried my best to stay calm as possible. I averted his eyes and looked to the side, but what he did next made me let out a small sound.

He licked my neck slowly, trailing up until my jaw and pulled back. A My body started to feel weird so I struggled again, only finding it futile.

"So, you mean..I have to get drunk so I can stay with you like this?" The idiot said with a smug grin. I brought my hands to his face and gently pushed him back.

"Why are you even doing this?! Let go of me!" I replied. I still can't believe this. One moment, we were at each others throats while drinking shakes, and the next we're here and in this predicament?!

"I like you. I've always had, for a long time now" he whispered in my ear. His husky voice made me melt right then and there.

.

.

.

'He likes me?!' 'Does he know I feel the same way?' 'Should I also confess?' My thoughts were going haywire. I realized that I liked him a few days ago but I didn't tell anyone. I felt my throat go dry and I looked into his eyes. He saw me gulp and swallow and he reached out for a light pink drink. He took a mouthful and sat the glass back down. Instead of swallowing, he crashed his lips unto mine, the cool liquid entering my mouth. It tasted like strawberries mixed with creamy vanilla. I had no choice but to take in and swallow, the cool liquid moistening my throat. He pressed his lips a bit harder and his tongue mingled with mine. I let out a moan, relaxing into the kiss. I decided to throw away all my questions for now and I kissed him back, my hands roaming his hot body. We broke away for air.

"What just happened.." I slightly panted.

"I dunno..but I liked it" he smiled.

"And...I think I like you too" I shyly said.

 **Eze PoV**

I finally said it. I feel...so relieved... I was stunned when Lance kissed back and the moan he let out was enough to send shivers of pleasure all over my body. My trunks were getting tighter and as we broke apart for air, he had the most erotic expression. Yes! I'm gonna get laid! His eyes were half lidded and full of lust while his mouth was slightly open, a thin streak of saliva dripping, adorable red cheeks and he was panting. I realized I couldn't wait any longer and I wanted him now. I wished I slipped in the aphrodisiac in the drink but..I need to gain his trust before that kinky stuff.

"Save the questions for later..Is it fine if we go all the way?" I asked, trying to keep calm. I really cant control myself right now and my self-restraint is crumbling. All because of that erotic face of his.

"..o-okay" he squeaked.

 **Normal POV**

The two kissed with so much passion that they were panting harder by the time they broke for air. Eze claimed Lance's lips again, this time his hands starting to roam around the pikeman's body. He slowly ran up his hand up his back and the green haired hero couldn't help but quiver at the action. Lance's hands found their way to Eze's hair, and he pulled lightly when he felt a hand creep inside his shorts.

"Mmmmmm" Lance purred as Eze started grinding the their hips together. The thunder god cupped Lance's butt cheeks with both hands and he started to knead them slightly.

"Where..ah..did..hnmmm..ngh..you..oh..learn...this?" Drevas's wielder tried to speak despite Eze's ministrations.

"I've got my sources.."

"Well..you're not the only one with a little bit of background on this" Lance smirked. He took his shirt off and kneeled in front of Eze, and slightly pulled on his trunks.

"Off. Now." Lance ordered,tugging at the fabric.

"Ooh a change of character I see? Did I really turn you on that much?"

"Ngh..just shut up.."

Eze lifted his hips a bit so he could take of his trunks. Once they were off, Lance stared at the huge length in front of him. He had a feeling the idiot was huge but he never expected it to look so...so...big. He looked up at Eze's eyes and he could see the lust in them. Lance sighed before wrapping his hand around the thunder god's shaft.

'He's so hot...'

"Lance..ngh..suck me?" Eze looked down at Lance and the pikeman couldnt resist him. Drevas's wielder stuck out his tongue and started licking the sides of Eze's huge dick. .

"Oh..yeah...ngh..that feels good"

Eze threw his head back and closed his eyes as pleasure overcame him. He looked down as Lance took his entire length in his mouth. His hips slightly bucked, his hands grasping Lance's hair as the boy started to bob up and down his shaft while making slurping noises. He could feel Lance's tongue touching and rubbing his sweet spots, and this time he couldn't hold back bucking his hips harder.

"Mnghh!" Lance choked, feeling Eze's shaft hit the back of his throat and withdrew for air. The green haired panted, saliva and precum dripping from the sides of his mouths. He looked up at Eze with lusty eyes and an erotic face. His hands replaced his mouth and stroked Eze with a slow pace.

"Ngh..I'm sorry..I couldn't help myself...forgive me and..hn..go..hah..faster?"

"No" Lance said, hands still rubbing but now at an even slower place and it just drove Eze crazy.

"Haah..haah.. " Eze panted, and strangely enough it greatly affected Lance. Well, maybe its because both of them sweating but the yellow idiot looked like a god. Well, technically he was but..he just absolutely looked so divine. His firm muscles glistening with sweat and his strong masculine scent made him irresistible.

"Good thing you're gorgeous" and with that, Lance took him by the mouth again, sucking harder and faster with one goal in mind: To see his face while he comes.

Lance bobbed his head up and down in a faster pace, hands stroking the rest that couldn't fit in his mouth. His tongue teased the head, then the slit. Eze was now mouthfucking Lance, his dick hitting his throat. The green haired gagged, but continued.

"Hah..nm..Lance..I'm close" Eze muttered. The words gave Lance motivation and he sucked harder, stroked him faster, and groaned. The yellow god's moans increased in volume and he thrusted into Lance's mouth harder. Loud slurping sounds could be heard, and it wasnt long before Eze exploded.

 **EZE POV**

'Daaamn..when did he learn this?!' 'He's so sexy..well he was even before this but..ahh'

I looked down to see that I was already fucking his mouth. The fact that he kept up with it amazed me. I could feel his tongue licking my dick as if it was his favorite treat. The pressure he applied with his fingers together with the feel of his tongue was too much. What's more is that he looked so..sinfully irresistible. The way those usually smug features of his turned into such an erotic, lustful expression. Half lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, his moans he lets out, all sent sweet shivers all over my body.

"Lance..stop..or you'll get dirty" I moaned, warning him that I'd release anytime soon.

"Ngh.,Wet..it..awl..out..." He muttered, still sucking my dick.

"Well, this drink is on the house" I smirked at him. I thrusted hard into his mouth and I came. Pleasure took over me as my orgasm shot into his mouth.

"Mhmm!"

I stilled, having released inside, and I heard a gulp. I looked at him and..damn I just got hard again. His face was flushed, mouth slightly open, lusty eyes, and some of my cum dripped out of the corner of his mouth. His heavy pants added fuel to my arousal..and..

'Snap'

I grabbed his arms and forced him to straddle me. He weakly protested and was about to say something but I was impatient. I gently shoved three fingers in his mouth, his saliva coating them and his tongue immediately played.

"You do know where these go?" I teased him. His eyes flared with a new emotion and I think I just came a little. When I felt they were wet enough I withdrew them. I kissed him to throw him off guard and I plunged one finger inside. His eyes grew wide and his body tensed. I felt him starting to adjust and I wriggled my finger. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. I moved my finger back and forth, stimulating him. His only response was the moans, but I wanted to hear more. I plunged a second finger in, moving it slowly. He broke away with a very loud moan. Nobody but us were in these parts, I already made sure of that.

"Ngaah!"

Once I felt his insides welcome my two fingers, I gently scissored them, all the while thrusting them in and out of his tight entrance/exit. He started to grind his hips against mine and I had to control myself and not let my eyes roll back in pleasure. He panted again and I put a third finger in.

"Hngg!" I thrusted the three fingers back and forth with more force and I felt his body shiver.

"Eze..please...Get it..over with. I looked at his face and he looked so wanton.

"Okay then. Wouldn't want such a lewd body to suffer.." I chuckled, reaching for the lube. I withdrew my fingers and I started to rub my dick against his entrance. I opened the container and squeezed enough to make my hand half-full. I coated my dick and stuck two lubed fingers in him to make sure he feels less pain.

"Ready?" I asked and looked at him.

"Bring it.," he slightly smirked.

I slowly entered him, my hands guiding his hips as he sank lower into my erection. His tight muscles gripped me so hard that it almost made me cum. Once I was fully inside, I stopped moving and let him adjust to me. His faced displayed pure lust and almost insatiable pleasure and I wanted to slam into him right this instant, wanting his body to writhe and cry out. He rocked his hips a bit back and forth and his eyes told me it was okay now.

I raised his hips and pulled out enough so that only the head was in, and I slammed into him with force that made him let out a cry. I saw tears in his eyes and I kissed them away, before claiming his lips.

"Ah..ngh..so..big" he panted

I moved at a slow pace at first, letting him get used to the feeling. Sweat trickled down his neck and to his chest, and I couldnt help but take a pert nipple in my mouth. I grabbed his hips and pounded into him deeper and harder, my tongue never leaving his nipple. The moans and pants he let out was music to my ears and it made me harder.

 **Normal POV**

"Ah! Ah! Ngh...E-Ezeeee..ahh" Lance moaned out, the pleasure overwhelming his senses as Eze slammed into him, hitting his prostate and sending a strong wave of pleasure down his body. The sofa creaked as their movements turned erratic, and Lance was a moaning mess, unable to stop. He felt no strength in his knees, and his insides felt so good as Eze rammed into him. The thunder god's grip on his hips were almost bruising, but it added to the pleasure. After playing with his chest, the yellow haired male started leaving marks on Lance's skin. Shorty afterwards, the pikeman's chest, arms and shoulders were covered in reddish purple marks. The two kissed again, their rhythm never slowing down.

 **Lance POV**

'He's inside...why..does it feel so good? I mean, it hurt like a bitch when he entered but...damn I probably sound like a slut by now but fuck it.' I couldnt help the moans escaping from my mouth as Eze pounded into me. He thrusted in with so much force my body moves along with him no matter how hard I resist. He kept hitting that spot inside of me and it makes me go crazy...

"Aaah! Ah! Mhmm.."

 **Normal POV**

"Ezeee..I-I cant...I'm..cumming..ah!" Lance tried to say it clearly, but failed as a particularly strong thrust caught him. Eze's never ceased all this time, and it made him think that their stamina training was worth it.

"EZEE! Ah!" Lance came on their abdomens, his body twitching.

Eze bit down on Lance's shoulder, earning him a cry. His hands moved from his hips to his ass. His movements made Lance go crazy, if not crazier (lol).

"Ngh..can I come inside?"

"Yeah..Hand it over...ah!..ahn..!." Lance smiled despite panting heavily.

"Nhn..ngh!" Eze groaned as he came inside Lance, his warm cum coating the bottom's insides. Lance hugged Eze tighter as he felt his warm seed inside of him. The two looked at each and shared a kiss before slumping against each other.

"Hah..hah..that was-" Eze started,

"Amazing.." Lance murmured..

"Didnt know you had it in you, Lance"

"S-shut up!"

"You're so red" Eze chuckled.

"Nhn..I feel so sticky inside." He glared. "Take responsibilty!"

"You said I could do it.."

"Idiot..I'm saying that.." Lance licked up Eze's throat and traced his jawline. In no time, Eze was hard. Again. Lance slowly stood up, regaining his knee strength. He walked over to a door behind the sofa and opened it to find a bathroom. He stood in the doorway, a hand on his hip, and mustered the most seductive voice he could.

"Wanna go round 2?" The green haired male slyly smirked, seeing the enticed face of Eze. In no time, Lance was scooped up into Eze's arms and they locked themselves inside the bathroom.

'Looks like I wont be able to walk tomorrow.' Lance thought.

'After all that teasing, you're not going anywhere tomorrow.' Eze said in thought.

 **DONE. OKAY THIS WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE HAHA! I MANAGED TO SQUEEZE THIS IN DESPITE THE BUSY SCHEDULE WOOP! Long live yaoi! But really, thanks so much for reading this, read and review guys! Oh, and I'll be taking requests if you want to read about a pair.. Teehee! Til next time!**

 **-CF15**


End file.
